Lost Kingdom of the North
by Kool Person
Summary: Sauron has been defeated, but now a new evil has emerged perhaps as evil and dangerous as the first... Two new hero's along with most of the Fellowship must rid Middle-Earth of its scourge and journey to the forgotten Kingdom of the North Chapter 7 up!
1. Journey to Caras Galadhrim

**Chapter 1: Journey Into Caras Galadhon**   


  
The ground shook and the trees trembled. The whole of Middle-Earth seemed to resound with a powerful rumble. Deep in the forest of Mirkwood all creatures felt the land echo with a muffled roar. A dwarf with a dull reddish-brown beard looked up from the axe he had been cleaning. What was that? he asked his companion, an elf.   
  
The rocks are calling. I do not know what they say.   
  
There was silence now. The dark forest itself seemed to be holding it's breath, waiting to see what would happen next; but all that could be heard was the dying echoes of the tremor.   
  
Many miles to the South West of Mirkwood, in the wood of Lorien, a rider appeared, seemingly out of nowhere. He was dressed in robes of midnight blue. His horse, a black steed, of noble lineage. On his back was a quiver filled with arrows, and an elven bow. Sheathed by his side was an elven sword made of mithril. This man was young, and could not be passed the age of 18. He had deep chestnut hair and a lean build. His eyes were wide, filled with surprise. It really worked! Gazing around him he said, so this is the wood of Lorien... A look of wonder passed his face, like one seeing a portrait of a place long forgotten. He spurred his horse further, and only the sound of twittering birds and an occasional breeze could be heard.   
  
The day wore on and the sun started to set when he reached a river. he murmured. Suddenly he looked about him, searching. His steed seemed to sense something as well, for it nickered softly and danced on the spot. An arrow hissed by his legs and landed with a muffled thud in the grass beneath his horse. Quick as thought, the young man drew his sword from his scabbard and it rang with song in the golden-pink light of sunset.  
  
Who enters the Wood of the Lady of Lorien? A voice called out from among the trees.   
  
Tomor, son of Faloroth. I am no enemy, guardian of the Wood. My only hatred is for the Orcs and other fowl creatures of like. He re-sheathed his sword.   
  
That has yet to be seen. None enters these woods and leaves it's rooted threshold alive without the blessing of the Lady, the voice answered. What is your business here?  
  
My affair is with the lady Galadriel of Lothlorien. I mean no harm to those who mean none to me. Will you take me to her? A man dropped from the trees with a soft thump. However this was not a mortal man at all, but an elf with long blonde hair and a fierce gaze.  
  
I am Haldir of the elves of Lothlorien. We will escort you to the Lady. However where we will take you horses cannot venture. You will have to leave him. My brother Orophin will attend to his safety. Tomor nodded. Dismounting, he whispered to his steed, Do not wander too far Varloth, and obey Orophin. The stallion snorted in response.  
  
Out from under the trees dropped seven more elves. Each had a bow and a quiver of arrows.  
  
We could have shot you long ago, and although Sauron's evil has been defeated we are still wary. As a dragon with it's dying gasp can still kill with the flick of it's tail.   
  
Haldir, along with the company of elves and Tomor, journeyed forth to city of Caras Galadhon. On their second day an elf, by the name of Endarill brought tidings from Galadriel herself.   
  
I was to bid welcome Tomor, son of Faloroth to the land of Lothlorien. I was also to say that he goes with the lady's blessing. Your coming has been much waited for, and you have been expected. Tomor frowned inwardly at this. He had not planned to come here... not really. They journeyed with speed and in a few more days they reached the city of the Galadhrim, where dwelt the wise and powerful Galadriel and her husband Celeborn. They climbed many stairs and Tomor was brought into an oval chamber. Many elves were seated in this room and upon their thrones sat the rulers of Lorien. Both elves stood when the company arrived.   
  
Greetings son of Faloroth. Long has it been since a man of the great North traveled so far to the South, and longer still journeyed to the Wood.   
  
Tomor bowed. It is a great honor to be standing in your halls Lord Celeborn. I have long looked forward to our meeting.  
  
Do you bring word from Karloth? the Lady Galadriel asked.  
  
Yes-I have a message for you to be given by my hand alone, Tomor said, drawing out a letter from beneath his robes and handing it to Galadriel.  
  
You are tired from your journey. Here you will find some long needed rest. May the star of Earendil guide you in your sleep.   
  
Tomor did not rest immediately. Instead, he wandered around, gazing at the intricate buildings. The air itself seemed to differ than that of the North. It was cleaner here... and seemed to hold some deep magic. Karloth had told him much of the western land. He was born there; for he was a Dunadan in the elven language, a man of the west. Far he had journeyed and when Tomor's father was killed it was he who raised the lad like his own son. Then but a few months ago Karloth said that it was time for Tomor to travel to the Wood of Lothlorien. Soon he must go, for the elves were fading, and the need to talk with Galadriel was dire.  
  
he had said then, But it would take me at least a year to get to the Wood! Perhaps even more!  
  
This I know Tomor, his guardian has said gravely, Now that the Dark Lord has been defeated there is only a little time.  
  
Time? Time for what Karloth! Why must you always speak in riddles?  
  
Time until she sails across the sea. Her seasons have come to an end young Tomor, and you _must_ seek her council before it is too late. Karloth suddenly locked his grey eyes upon green and said somberly To you I will give a spell of old. It was used by the Kings and Queens of the North, along with this. He drew from an inner pocket an oval amulet of gold. Around it's edges were elvish runes, for it was made by the elves of the great North, now long gone. Pressed under the runes was the form of a circle. In the very center, made of diamonds, was the shape of a rearing unicorn over an obsidian background.   
  
Carry this with you always, Karloth said, It may come of use to you in the near future.  
  
  
Tomor came out of his memories when he reached a clearing. He walked on further and saw a small garden. His interest increased for the air seemed thick with... with something Tomor could not quite place. His feet seemed to be guiding him somewhere, for they moved without his will. Walking down many steps he came to the end of a silver river. There he saw Galadriel, bathed in ethereal light, gazing into a silver basin. She looked up when he reached the bottom.   
  
You need not be afraid Tomor. I see sleep eludes you. Karloth brings glad news and your coming here is the start of many events that may perhaps change the course of middle earth. Do you know who you truly are Tomor, son of Faloroth? When the young man did not answer she continued, Then let me tell you the history of the Kings of the North and their sad fall into legend.   
  
  
  
  
  
**Well there it is! My first chapter. Do you like it so far?? Pleeeeeeaase review. They keep me living and inspire me to write! Seriously. I'm not kidding. Thanks! ^_^ ** _   
_   
  



	2. Elf, Dwarf and Man

**I forgot to put this in the first chapter, sorry. But here it is so don't sue me!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR and all recognizable characters sadly, but I do own Tomor, Faloroth, Karloth and lot's of others in this story! If you want to use any of them ask me first please! Thankee.   
  
Author's Note: Aleanon is pronounced as Al-ee-a-non, not Alee-non and the stress is on the second A. ^_^ ** **  
**

  
  
Chapter 2: Elf, Dwarf, and Man  
  


  
In the forest known as Mirkwood, beneath the starry sky, two silhouettes could be made out. One was tall and carried with him bow and arrow. The other was much shorter, heavier in build, and carried on his shoulder a long axe. They went by the names of Legolas and Gimli. Strange it was in the Westron land for elf and dwarf to be seen together. It was well known that these two races agreed little, each thinking the other peculiar and untrustworthy. However, the tale of these two members of the Fellowship was remarkable, for the two were close friends.   
  
Today was a strange day Legolas, the dwarf stated. First orcs wandering through the forest unafraid, then earthquakes and talking rocks.  
  
Legolas did not answer immediately but a crease between his eyebrows hinted deep concern. I do not understand it, he said at last. "'Twas as if another tongue was known to them... one that had not been uttered for many centuries.  
  
You are worried about rocks? I would think that the mind of a Prince would be more troubled with invading orcs who seemed to think Mirkwood was a safe place to cross.  
  
It is not just the rocks, Dwarf, the elf answered irritably, but the forest itself changed when the tremors started. It seemed more wary and waiting, the air is thick with it and I am greatly puzzled by these events. The Mithrandir would know, surely.  
  
Nay, he would not understand the rocks; he is a wizard of magics and knowledge, not of nature. Speak instead to the Lady of the Wood, for she would be well versed in this area and I long to look upon her fair face once more, the dwarf replied, his pace slowing, eyes drifting back into a pleasant memory.  
  
Yes! Indeed would she know much, and you have said something of good logic! My amazement will never cease. I thank you Gimli, son of Gloin, the elven prince acknowledged with a laugh.  
  
I will forgive you for your jest, Elf. The thought of seeing the Lady Galadriel puts me in an agreeable mood.   
  
Then let us be quick and ride forth to Lothlorien! Legolas said, breaking into a run.   
  
I do not ride. A few more days of travel will not wear out this dwarf, and I prefer to feel the ground beneath my feet.  
  
The Prince of Mirkwood laughed, Very well Gimli. To Lorien on foot then!   
  
  
  
After informing King Thranduil of their purpose and destination. Packing enough sustenance for they're journey, elven prince and dwarf set out to venture into the fair Wood. Swiftly they traveled, as Legolas felt the need for urgency. Something tugged at him, and he longed to find out what troubled the land of Middle-Earth.   
  
No beast or creature of the forest dare harm the Prince of Mirkwood, so their passage was smooth. Days wore on before they reached the Southern border. As the sun withdrew her last spark of light from the horizon the two members of the Fellowship prepared to rest for the evening. Dawn to dusk had been filled with pursuit, for they found orc tracks in the soil of the forest, days old and Gimli had grown weary of chasing a dead trail.   
  
They would be out of this woodland by now Legolas, he said, My axe shall have to wait a little longer until it feels orc flesh upon it's edge. Do not fear! I shall leave plenty enough for you when the time comes.  
  
And so wearily they rested beneath the shelter of a great oak tree, waiting for sleep to overcome them. Gimli's eyes started to close when the sharp ring of swords and the cries of fowl creatures were heard. Springing up from under the tree, the dwarf drew his axe from his side. Beside him Legolas fitted an arrow onto his bow. Moving silently through the forest they crept towards the sound.   
  
It was dark, very dark, but here and there a beam of moonlight could be made out from among the dense branches of the trees. Careful not to tread on a dry twig or leaf they crouched behind a large thorn bush. Before them lay a clearing and they finally saw what made the noise. A band of orcs were fighting a cloaked figure. He was thoroughly outnumbered but seemed to be holding them at bay. Although this mortal-man was amazingly adept at the sword, the orcs began to gain ground. Gimli and Legolas shared a silent nod and with a cry from their lips they sprang forth from their hiding place.   
  
Arrow after arrow flew from the elven bow, each one hitting it's mark. Gimli's axe sung through the air and bodies soon littered the area around him. Drawing his long knife, Legolas plunged it into a charging orc. The cries were much fewer now and the strange clad man took care of the rest. Sword clanging against sword, he dodged and parried. His strikes were quick, fast as lightning. His footwork was impeccable as he weaved through his enemy slashing and piercing all that lay before him. Only two orcs were left now. They spun on their heels and ran, swift as the wind. The twanging of a bow was heard. The creatures fell with a thud, two arrows embedded in each one's back.   
  
Good shot Legolas, Gimli grinned, Now their filth will think twice before entering this forest again!   
  
I am indebted to you great elf of Mirkwood, and to you as well master dwarf, the grateful stranger addressed them. I was chased by orcs into this dark place, and without your help I would have surely fallen.  
  
There is no need to thank us, Legolas answered, but who are you and what is your purpose in Mirkwood forest?   
  
My name is Aleanon. I am a traveler. I did not enter Mirkwood on purpose, nay, the orcs forced me to run here. But, he added with a grin, It was their downfall.  
  
The elf gestured with a nod, This here is my friend Gimli, son of Gloin and I am Legolas Greenleaf, son of Thranduil.  
  
Aleanon's eyes widened momentarily and he bowed, Prince Legolas! Forgive me for I did not realize it was you.  
  
There is nothing to be forgiven, he said with amusement, but tell me, how did you know I am a prince?  
  
I have enemies and few friends, of which are mostly elves.  
Before Legolas could respond Gimli said, Come, let us not linger in this bloodied place, he scowled, The stench is all around.  
  
The three strode out of the clearing and looked for a decent place to rest.   
  
From here, where will you journey? Gimli asked.  
  
Wherever fate guides me, Aleanon replied with a shrug and lowered his hood. Revealed was cropped, sun-streaked hair, a pair of twinkling hazelnut eyes, and a smile. He had soft features and he moved silently. What about you Master Gimli? Where do you and the prince travel?  
  
Towards the Wood of Lorien, he returned, with a far-off expression.   
  
The Wood! Aleanon exclaimed, Ah, long have I wished to gaze upon it's golden trees and meet the fair Lady.  
  
Then perhaps you shall, Legolas said with a smile, Perhaps fate means for you to visit Lothlorien. Would you journey with us Aleanon, elf friend? Your sword may be of great aide to us.   
  
With a laugh he replied, Your wish is my command great Prince.  
  
  
**  
**

  



	3. The Adventure Starts

**Author's Note: I just realized a mistake I wrote earlier. Tomor's age is actually 22, not 18. Sorry about that. It would be too much trouble and adjust the whole beginning so... from now on he ain't 18! :D Oh and pleeeeeeaaaaaaseeeee review! Good? Bad? I gotta know. *falls on knees and begs* Thank you!  
  
Acknowledgement: I used the Elvish language based on the Sindarin Dictionary by Didier Willis. If you want to get a copy, just e-mail me and I'll give you the web site!  
  
  
Chapter 3: The Adventure Starts**   
  
  
Not wanting to stay idle, Tomor often traveled with Haldir and his group of elves throughout Lothlorien. When circumstances permitted, he brought Varloth with him, for his stallion was a war horse, and unused to wandering through unfamiliar territory without his master nearby.   
  
It was on such a similar occasion as this when Tomor, riding upon Varloth, met Legolas, Gimli and Aleanon.   
  
Haldir's keen perception, sensed the approach of strangers from far off, and suggested that Varloth not venture the rest of the way with them, lest a sensitive ear catch the sound of hooves on dry leaves.   
Cautiously, they headed in the direction of the unknown intruders. Catching a glimpse of the company walking towards them, Haldir motioned his companions to maneuver into position, ready their bows, and surround the unwelcome strangers.   
  
Suddenly, he straightened and stepped out of his hiding place with a smile of recognition. Legolas! Gimli! You seem to venture into these parts often. Barely a few seasons have passed since I last saw you. Frowning, Haldir queried, But who do you bring with you?  
  
I am Aleanon, and was asked by these two worthy men to accompany them on their passage to Lorien.  
  
The wood elf placed his fierce gaze upon the young man, You are an elf friend! he said with a laugh, I can see it in your eyes. Come and meet my comrades, noble guests.  
  
The elves stepped out of their hiding place, Tomor followed suit. Immediately the one called Legolas looked at him with slight surprise.  
  
A human aides you in your scouting, Haldir?  
  
Only of late, Legolas. This is Tomor, son of Falaroth, who was a man of the Great North.  
  
Great North? said Gimli, speaking for the first time, I thought that was only a legend told by minstrels among the night-fires of men.  
  
It _is_ a legend Gimli, son of Gloin, and do not all legends have a basis of truth? Mayhaps the tale of which you heard was greatly changed and can no longer be relied upon.  
  
I heard, Gimli said, that it was once a great Kingdom, older and more powerful than all those of the Westron land put together. It was ruled by the line of Ghundalar, until a great evil beset itself upon the country, and the kingdom was lost forever.  
  
Aleanon spoke, I have heard lore, similar to that of which Gimli has stated. A city there was said to be.... great and beautiful to behold. It was the city where the King and Queen dwelt, and when evil came to the land, it was said to pass into dream.  
  
You speak truth Aleanon, Tomor said, But the Kingdom was not lost Gimli, son of Gloin, only the city... His eyes grew unfocused, and he spoke barely above a whisper, but everyone present heard each word clearly. Their minds soaked in the beauty and splendor of the land they each imaged. It pained their hearts that such a sight had been taken from the world. It was called Orehborn, the Golden City. There dwelt all races of the free people. Alas, that you should not gaze upon such a wondrous sight!  
  
They all stood as if entranced, each imagining the majesty of the Golden City. It was Legolas who first shook himself out of the daze. Orehborn must indeed have been grand, Tomor, Faloroth's son, he acknowledged. I would have you tell me more of this place, only my companions and I must reach Caras Galadhon by nightfall.   
  
You will never reach that far on foot! Tomor shook his head, With a horse perhaps one would be able to cover the distance.  
  
There is no horse to ride upon...  
  
Tomor whistled loudly, and was soon answered by a whinny and by hooves pounding against the ground. Varloth came galloping into view. His dark mane waving like a banner in the wind. He indeed was a horse to rival the mighty Shadowfax himself! Trotting up to Tomor, he stood by his side, as if waiting for orders.   
  
There is no horse alive that can beat Varloth in speed, and he is large enough to bear all three of you.  
  
I might know one who can... Legolas said with a smile, Nevertheless, he is a great steed. He called to him in elvish, *_Lothron nin meldir a im noro am le, Varloth?  
_   
I will _not_ ride on a horse Legolas! Gimli said strongly.   
  
The elven prince laughed, Once before you have mounted. Once before to save your friends.  
  
The need was dire, and experience unpleasant, one I do not wish to endure anon, he scowled.  
  
The need is dire once more my friend, and do you not wish to see Lady Galadriel?  
  
So it was with many grumblings and cursings that Gimli the dwarf rode upon a horse. Tomor had promised to follow them and would arrive in Caras Galadhon a few days hence. A change had come over the young man after his new friends had left. It was as if some unknown despair had been lifted off him, and hope began to rise in his chest. Perhaps he was in for a great adventure after all.   
  
  
***sigh* yes, I know, this chapter was really short, so at least it doesn't matter as much cause you probly found it was really boring! That was due to some temporary writers block. Sorry about that. The next chapter will be much better, I promise. I was just testing my elvish in this one. Does anyone know the Sindarin word for _you, your, or you are?_ Cause, would you believe it? I couldn't find it in my dictionary. I would welcome any suggestions so please review!!!!! If you do I'll.... I'll send Legolas over to give you a nice big hug! ... or maybe something better. ^_~ Perhaps you'd prefer Gimli? lol.   
  
  
  
* May my friends and I ride upon thee, Varloth?**


	4. A Secret Revealed

**Nah nah nah nah, yea chapter four!! I finally got rid of the writers block, don't you hate it when that happens? Don't forget to REVIEW!!! I don't care if you hate it, just review!! *ahem* sry, little outburst there. Anywho, on with the story! ^_^  
  
  
Chapter 4: A Secret Revealed  
  
**   
The company indeed arrived in Caras Galadhon by nightfall. Gimli's constant mutterings went unnoticed amidst Aleanon's wonderment. Long did he gaze upon the city in the trees, and forever would he remember the wondrous sight.   
  
Dismounting from the horse Aleanon whispered into it's ear, *_Noro avorn a thenid,_ and released Varloth to thunder across the forest back to Tomor. The steed's graceful form disappeared under the starlit sky.   
  
  
  
In the city, they were admitted with a silent welcome, and the young adventurer almost felt as if one should not speak, lest they break the picture of perfect serenity. Even Gimli had stopped complaining.   
  
Queen Galadriel approached the group with a welcoming smile. I know what it is you come for, she greeted. Gesturing them to follow her, she led them to the Mirror of Galadriel.  
  
All of you may look upon this once. What it may show I do not know... but perhaps you will gain the answers to questions that you ask. Who will step forward first?  
  
After a few moments it was Gimli who came foremost, and gazed into the watery depths of the basin. Emotions of sorrow, anger, and joy filled his face. At last he stepped away with an fleeting smile.   
  
Next was Legolas. The elf let forth a gasp of surprise, glanced at Galadriel, many questions clearly burning in his dark brown eyes. He frowned and seemed to be greatly puzzled by what he saw.   
  
She smiled demurely, Do not reveal to anyone what you have seen Legolas, heir of Mirkwood. Tis to be kept a secret until the right time comes forward. He nodded somberly, and with a bow, stepped back to his place beside Gimli.   
  
Now all eyes turned to the sun-streaked young man and he stared back at the Lady of the Wood with uncertainty.  
  
Do you wish to look Aleanon?   
  
He gave a mute nod, stepped forward, and stared into the basin. Mirrored was a girl, who couldn't be passed the age of 18, riding upon a golden mount with it's cream-colored mane flying freely. A flash of reddish light and the scene disappeared. In its stead was a dark palace, a haggard old woman ages old, a ring, a silver ring sparkling on her finger. The old woman turned her bloodshot eyes on Aleanon, filling him with dread. His body felt a sudden chill. His face paled, and he felt cold... so cold. The old crone had no pupils! Then she smiled a terrible smile, bared her old, rotten teeth and let out a blood-curdling screech. With a cry of surprise Aleanon stumbled back and fell onto the ground, his mind still ringing with the shrill howl.   
  
What....Who-who was that? he stuttered. Looking around him he saw his clothes were soaked. The entire area was drenched, and the basin itself was covered in smoke. Looking upon his friends, he saw surprise on their faces. What... happened?  
  
The mirror! It just erupted and the water spilled everywhere! Legolas cried in surprise. What did you see Aleanon?  
  
Aleanon saw the Old Crone, the Hag, as men refer to her. But among the elves she is known as Umundae; the Creature of the Shadows, Galadriel explained.   
  
Taking a deep breath, Aleanon stood up, unsure of what to say next. Were not all 20 rings accounted for when Sauron fell?   
  
The elven queen's response was a piercing stare. she replied firmly. They were. I know what else you saw, Aleanon, and your eyes did not deceive you. On the finger of Umundae there _is_ a silver ring. For do you know who first poisoned Sauron's mind?  
  
The Old Crone? Aleanon asked, already knowing the answer. But, why have none heard of such a thing? Surely something as evil as that could not have remained hidden for so long.  
  
Ah, but many did know, Aleanon, elf friend. All peoples of the Great North knew the terror and evil held within her.  
  
My father knew of her! Gimli cried, Yes, now I know of whom you speak! She is the Shadow, and in thus can change into any shape she pleases. She was bred in the mountains of Morgai, and basked in darkness and decay. My father first heard of it from Thorin, and we have always avoided those mountains whenever we could. It's jewels were said to be cursed, albeit mithril has been rumored to lie there in abundance, though none of us dare to approach it. Even if she is not there anymore, her putrid stench is said to linger.  
  
These were the thoughts that plagued the minds of elf, dwarf and man, giving them no respite from dark dreams and doubtful thoughts.   
  
Aleanon fared the worst among the comrades and thus, was first to wake in the morning. He had no intention of slipping back to the disturbing visions in his sleep, so he took to wandering through the forest, searching for peace and solitude. Sitting down beneath a tree he sighed. Umundae's evil visage would not leave his mind. Looking up, he scanned the area around him. He heard hooves. A few moments later, he saw Tomor upon Varloth and Aleanon was struck on how noble he seemed. The look on the rider's face was solemn but when he caught sight of Aleanon his face broke into a smile. Trotting closer, Tomor came to a halt and dismounted his horse.  
  
Up so early Aleanon? Not even the birds are stirring.... Is something wrong? You seem anxious today-distracted.  
  
Is it truly that obvious? he replied, a joyless note in his voice.  
  
What is it? What's-  
  
Tomor, Tomor! You have arrived much swifter than I expected, my friend.   
  
My steed is quick, Legolas. The fastest horse of the North! Remember? Gimli joined them and the four spent the morning telling each other of their tales and adventures.   
  
The Fellowship? Tomor asked with excitement. I did not know I was with such legendary folk! You were of the nine who defeated the Dark Lord and brought peace to the Westron land. I am humbled to be in such heroic company.  
  
We are all equals here Tomor, Legolas retorted with a grin.  
  
Perhaps, but I have not proven myself to be of much use yet. I would not have known much of your journey, but Karloth is well informed of the happenings in the South.  
  
Legolas asked.   
  
He is my guardian and was a close friend of my father before he was killed. Though he lived in the Great North, his birthplace was Rohan, and he was what some would call a Ranger.  
  
If he raised you in the North, how did you come to travel all the way to the wood? Gimli inquired. Then for the rest of the day Tomor told them his story: the spell and amulet bestowed upon him by the Kings of old, the wasting away of the Great North, and how he came to Lothlorien. An amulet did you say? What does it look like?  
  
Drawing it forth from under his shirt, Tomor showed the talisman to his comrades. This was my fathers and it was passed down to him from his father's father. It has been in our family... for as long as anyone can remember.  
  
Can you feel it Tomor? Legolas intently gazed at the amulet. It feels like the earth, and yet not so. Surely it must hold some unknown power! Strange that I did not notice this before...  
  
It's amazing! What do those elvish runes say? Aleanon spoke.  
  
I do not know... It was made by the Northern elves, and their language was much different than that of thier Western kin. All who could speak their tongue have long passed away from this world.  
  
Reaching out his hand, Aleanon touched the amulet, wishing to bring it closer to examine. As soon as his fingers made contact, there was a blinding flash of light. The ground shook and trembled. All around them the rocks roared like thunder. Crying out as if in pain, Aleanon clutched his hand. Then, another flash of light, so intense that all who were near had to cover their eyes. Silence. The only sound was their heavy breathing. They opened their eyes, deeming it safe. Strange colours still danced before thier eyes, but that too cleared away. They gazed around them. Everything was back to the way it had been before. One would have thought the deafening rumbles and blinding light had been a strange dream. They glanced at what was before them, and gasped.   
  
_Elbereth! Gilthoniel!_ Legolas murmured.   
  
Croutched on the ground, clutching her hand, was a woman of stunning beauty. Her reddish-brown hair streaked with gold, her form slight. Slowly she rose from the ground and they could not help but wonder at the sudden and unexpected transformation. Then... it all fell into place.   
  
they cried together, You're- you're a girl!  
  
**  
  
Wahoo!! I finished! Did you guess she was a girl? Did you even suspect?? Now all of you nice readers must become.. REVIEWERS! I've gotten eight so far, and I KNOW more people than that have read it, but they just don't review! So pleaaaaseee? I'm beggin you here, and I grovel at your feet! You will?... You will! Ahh, thank you so much!   
  
* Ride fast and true**   



	5. Ties of the Past

**Hey, I actually got some reviews!!! :D I went totally berserk when I found out I had more. Now my fifth chapter is up and you can review again! Or for the first time if you haven't already ;).   
  
To Darkangel: THANK YOU so much for pointing out that mistake to me! It's fixed now and I'm not offended at all!! I appreciate ANY advice or opinion, as there's always room for improvement. About Legolas' eyes; all the characters of Tolkien I'm basing on the movie. So Legolas looks like Orlando Bloom, Gimli, like John-Rhys Davies etc. I checked the website and it said that he had dark brown, almost black eyes. I couldn't remember it saying anything about blue eyes in the book.... sorry if I'm wrong there (actually at first I pictured him with blue eyes as well!).  
  
Joea64: I haven't read the Silmarillion, although I plan to soon. Luckily I found out what you were talking about (with the Valar, Morgoth and all)! ^_^ Now I've got some new ideas for the plot. Thanks! As for our fave Dunadan, Istari, and Halflings... *gazes into palantir* Ah! We might see them in the near future! What fun they'll all have eh? A sort of reunion with the Fellowship.  
  
Once more, thanks to all of you ppl who have reviewed, and all of those who will!! :D   
  
Authors Note: Most of what has happened is according to the book, a few things regarding Arwen etc, are taken from the movie.   
  
Chapter 5: Ties to the Past  
  
** Dead silence filled the air. The three men, with their mouths agape, stared in awe at the lovely young woman before them. All at once they started talking in unison.  
  
How could you keep this secret from us all?  
  
A girl...  
  
But... but I could have sworn that...  
  
Why did you not tell us?  
  
A girl... I'd never.............  
  
You were in grave danger! You could have been killed!  
  
A girl! Gimli grumbled for the third time, shaking his downcast head.  
  
Aleanon stood, clothed as she was before, looking unchanged but for her waist-long reddish-brown hair, and definite feminine features.   
I think, Tomor said after a pause, you are going to have to explain _alot _to us. Now.  
  
Wait! I too am eager to find out how easily Aleanon was able to deceive us, but what about Lady Galadriel? She should know of this, as well, Legolas stated.   
  
Gravely, the group trudged back towards the hall of Lady Galadriel.  
  
  
  
All elves present at the court were talking rapidly, murmuring with frowns and puzzled looks. Aleanon caught words such as, and . Of a sudden all mumblings stopped, gazes averted to the sullen company in front of Galadriel and Celeborn. The face of the Queen held a knowing smile. Your spell has been broken, Lady Aleana.   
  
With surprise, cheeks blazing crimson, the young girl asked, How did you know my true name Queen Galadriel?  
  
Although your guise was well placed, there are ways to find out. And I have heard much about you Aleana. You are a good friend of my granddaughter Arwen, are you not? She nodded wordlessly. Your friends are quite eager to hear you story. Perhaps you should tell it to them.  
  
In resignation the young maiden proceeded, My parents were close friends of Elrohir and Elladan, the sons of Elrond. They often traveled together, along with my father. It was on one of those journeys, with my mother back at home, and myself new born, that my father died. A grave sickness had overcome him. Soon after, it overcame my mother as well, and I was taken by Elrohir to Rivendell. I have lived there most of my life, sometimes journeying with the brothers, for it was Elladan who taught me the arts of sword fighting, as he did with Arwen, many years back. She paused here biting her lip, thinking of what to say next, When I decided to travel on my own, without my elven friends to accompany me, I told no one. However, before I had the chance to leave Rivendell, the Lady Arwen discovered my plans. At first she told me not to go alone, to wait for her brothers, for it was dangerous. I would not listen. It was in no disrespect towards her, for she and I are like kin, like sisters! But I felt as if... as if I had to do something, it was like a calling.   
  
Once Lady Arwen realized that I would not be swayed, she bid me to change my appearance. For a girl to wander the lands of Middle-Earth without assistance, would be like a beacon for danger. As a man, however, one would have a better chance of exploring unnoticed and be free from prejudice. I agreed, seeing her wisdom. Thus, she placed upon me a disguise wrought from all elements of the earth. To the untrained eye, because of her spell, it would appear as I would look if I had been born a man. However, I would see myself as a woman, not as the others would perceive me. Some would call it elvish magic'. It would remain upon me until someone, or something of power would have the skill to separate the added substances from the.... original matter, she said, trying to find the correct word. That was but four years ago, and I have learned much since then. No one spoke a word, each being present absorbing the amazing tale which had just been laid before them. I-I am exceedingly sorry for the deception my friends, but had I revealed who I truly was, the events might have turned out differently.  
  
They most certainly would have! Gimli exclaimed, A girl, dressed and appearing to be a man! You would not have gone with us in the first place! Why you should be back in Rivendell, learning to sew and take care of the children!  
  
This appeared to be the wrong thing to be said however, for Aleana's face blazed in anger, and she clutched the hilt of her sword tightly, You _dare_ tell me what I should and should not do!!! That--   
  
-IS ENOUGH! Celeborn's voice cracked throughout the chamber like a whip. Almost everyone present winced at his tone. All of you must control you emotions _and_ opinions, he said with studied restraint, conveying that whatever he said _must_ be followed. Fight no more about this menial matter my friends, but heed the Lady Galadriel's bidding.   
  
Galadriel spoke, All of you must journey to Minas Tirith where dwelleth King Aragorn and Queen Arwen, she turned to Tomor, A great destiny lies before you. It shall be hard and filled with daunting obstacles, but you must always remember- never loose sight of your purpose... for if you do, this task is doomed to fail. Now she looked to Aleana, Your whole life has been leading up to this one point; venturing on a quest still obscure. Know that adventure is not what your heart truly yearns for. Find your direction, Aleana, friend of the elves. Her last words were to Legolas and Gimli, A strong bond there is between you Son of Gloin, Son of Thraduil. Use it to it's fullest advantage, for friendship this strong has power unimagined and is crucial to the quest before you.  
This encounter has been unexpected, and surprising. Fate has indeed a strange say in things. I bid you farewell. Go now with the blessings of the elves of Lothlorien.  
**  
  
  
One word: REVIEW! **


	6. Village in Chaos

**17 reviews! Not bad! Thanks guys! I think you're right Aerlinn, Mirkwood must have an abundant supply of contact lenses. Here's the sixth chapter, it's a little longer than the previous ones. I hope you all like it! There's some action. And we get to meet our favorite _ _ _ _ _ _! :) Read on to find out who/what I'm talking about! (oh, and don't forget to review!)  
**

  
Chapter 6: Village in Chaos  


  
  
The journey through Gondor was uneventful and the lack of excitement gave rise to paltry bickering and quarrels about Aleana. Gimli for one, was not pleased to find out that was actually a and what was even more aggravating, that he would have to continue this journey with the . Tomor, behaving strangely solicitous and overly attentive around her, such things as offering to help her onto her horse (forgetting how she had managed undeniably well all this time), dashed around constantly asking if there was anything she needed. All this only resulted in Aleana loosing her temper. As for Legolas, he took upon himself the job of scolding them both in turn. Although the elven prince was surprised at who Aleana truly was, he was amused by his friends' reactions and kept his opinions to himself. Were it not for the swiftness of the steeds Galadriel had provided them, this journey would have proved too long for anyone's liking.   
  
They soon came close to Minas Tirith. Only a few more days of travel and they would reach the white city. It was the Queen herself who had asked Gimli to bear riding a horse for a few days and naturally, the dwarf agreed with enamored eyes. The horses Nimro and Belan by name, were not nearly as swift as Varloth, and they treated the black steed with a respect, bordering on fear. They were always fidgety around him, and Varloth seemed to hold a kind of condescension towards them. As the company traveled down the weather beaten road, just past a small village, they felt a sudden chill. It was not the wind- for there was none. The icy coldness seemed to come from their very hearts. The horses danced on the spot nervously, their eyes rolling in fear. Legolas and Tomor, reacted swiftly and scanned the surrounding area.   
  
What was that? Tomor asked, unsure whether he really wanted to know the answer.   
  
Gimli exclaimed.  
  
Legolas denied, it cannot be them! Their power diminished when Sauron fell. Although.... my heart fills with terror equal only to that which I felt with the wraiths, The air filled with a cry of fury, and their feeling of dread increased with every passing moment.   
  
I think we should move on, Tomor said.  
  
No! I want to see what it is! Aleana responded.   
  
A man's terrified scream rendered the air echoing loudly in the death-like silence that followed. Then, it was suddenly cut off, and the company froze in surprise. If we stay here and wait, we may soon bear the same fate as that mortal who dared cross paths with this odious evil. Tomor said gravely, addressing the pale, yet determined Aleana. Do you wish to suffer as he?  
  
If we leave how many other people will die? We can stop it... we _must_ stop it.  
  
We do not even know what it is! We cannot go charging forward, it is foolishness! Madness! Tomor exclaimed, but Aleana's jaw was set.  
  
I will not let this pass me by without a fight! I say we go and destroy it... whatever that may be, Gimli said.   
  
Both have a point, Legolas said after a moment of contemplation. I say we stay and find out what it is.... But I have a bad feeling about this. I fear that this is worse than nazgul.  
  
At least let us plan our move with rationality. Swiftly, Tomor devised a strategy. At his bidding they dismounted and led their horses with much caution. The four travelers crept unseen towards this mysterious evil force.   
  
The horses should be left here, Tomor said in a hushed tone. They might turn wild seeing whatever is ahead, but I am taking Varloth with me. He will not panic... he is afraid of nothing.  
  
Nodding in agreement, Legolas spoke a quiet word to the stallions, *_Nimro, Belan, dortha si.   
  
_Onward they walked, malevolent cries piercing their ears. At one point they thought they heard galloping hooves, but Tomor assured all with a bold look that in the anticipation of impending danger, unknown sounds can seem ghastly eerie . The cries were louder now, the face of the elf was deathly pale, and twisted in fury. He started to walk faster, and broke into a run.   
  
Wait Legolas! Tomor cried softly, knowing the elf would hear. What is it?  
  
I can hear the rocks and trees Tomor, he whispered back furiously. They are crying out in pain! Something is draining the life out of them. We cannot let this go on for longer... _nothing_ should have this sort of power! No being, mortal or immortal! Not like this...   
  
Gimli cried out in surprise.   
  
The scene ahead was one of hysteria. The lifeless bodies of men, women and children littered the ground, all had the same chalk white pallor. Their eyes were open, mouths shaped in a silenced scream. Then there, almost within their reach, were solid-like creatures... forms of contorted, gruesome terror. The very air around them was filled with precipitations of evil. People were running wildly from them in blind desperation. The biggest demon grabbed a passing man and sunk his claw-like hands into his flesh and roared with exhilaration, his form tense. The man screamed in agony and his face instantly drained of color. He slid, dead, onto the muddy ground.  
  
Crying out in fury, Legolas fitted an arrow into his bow. His shot was true, but it passed through the demon as if it were not there! Laughing viciously, the creature grabbed a little girl, who was crying over the form of her father.  
  
Aleana screamed, and rushed forward to save the child. Her friends followed behind her. Gimli swung his battle-axe in raging fury. They rushed towards the hoard of demons and Tomor reached out his hand to grab the child and pull her out of the leader's clutch. His hand came in contact instead with the demon himself and raw power seemed to crackle from his arm. The creature screamed in pain and let go of the child. Tomor drew his sword, which clashed loudly with the demon lord's steely claws.  
  
Legolas cried out in dismay. Glancing over his shoulder, Tomor saw a smaller demon grab Aleana by the arm which was starting to drain in color. He delivered one final blow of his mighty sword. Without giving heed to the same crackling power he felt snaking through his arm, Tomor whirled away from his stunned opponent . The mortal-man moved to her rescue. With a single stride he reached the short, bulky demon, and plunged his sword into it's arm freeing Aleana from its clutches. A loud screech filled his ears, and he felt that surge once more, run across his sword. He saw black blood spill on his arm. Feeling a rush of pain, Tomor cried out and almost dropped his sword. Nausea hit him like a wave, but he pushed it back, striking again and again, his sword a blur of singing silver.   
  
Legolas saw Aleana fall to the ground. She was still alive... barely. On his right, Varloth was kicking and thrusting his head forward in a peculiar manner, which did not do anything at all. But the fierce stallion was in a rage, and he hadn't been beaten yet.   
  
The elven prince had not managed to kill any of the demons, not one. Both of his daggers and four arrows had crumbled to dust, or passed through the demon forms. If he could not find out a way to destroy these creatures, it was he who would be killed. As his mind sifted through a stream of ideas, he did not immediately notice the thunder that rolled on louder and louder. At once, his keen elvish ears managed to pick up the sound. Gazing around him, he saw a minute form riding at top speed towards the village, dust trailing behind. At closer inspection Legolas realized who it was. Gandalf! His heart rejoiced, and he was filled with a fierce determination. The wizard drew near, and bringing his white stallion, Shadowfax into a halt, he drew his sword and staff. He raised it above his head and uttered strange words in a language similar to elvish. Neither Legolas nor Gimli could tell what the words meant.   
  
Realizing that a wizard was present, the demons spun on their heels and charged forward, arms raised high, bursting out with shrieks that made the hair rise on even stout Gimli. But the white rider was not deterred, he stared at them with a blazing gaze and pointed his staff in their direction. Lightning shot from the sky, and connected with each of the demons.   
  
The voice of Gandalf rang clear, Go back to your master, demons of the lost land! You will torment these villages no more. Away! With a despairing snarl, the demons vanished under another peal of lightning.   
Turning to the dwarf-lord and elf prince, the wizard said with a scowl, Lesser demons; not as powerful as the Balrog, but certainly evil enough.  
They were a recent problem, emerging barely a month ago. Gandalf turned to meet the deep green eyes of Tomor who was still holding his blade.   
  
This is the son of Faloroth, Tomor, by name, Legolas made the introductions. Then addressing Tomor, This is Mithrandir, among his many other names he is also known as Gandalf the White.  
  
Nodding a greeting the wizard said, We can talk later, now let us look over the bodies. See if anyone is still alive and find those who may be in shock and too frightened; that we may escort them all back to their village.  
  
Tomor exclaimed, urgently looking around him. She was lying on the ground, still unconscious, with Varloth nuzzling her shoulder. She was still very pale. In the next moment Gandalf bent over her. Will she live? Tomor asked intensely.  
  
Lady Aleana is alive but we best get her warm and into some blankets, came the wizard's comforting words. Quite unexpectedly, Gimli took the assignment upon himself with nary a word.  
  
  
**  
  
  
How do you like my substitute ringwraiths? Evil no? Should I change this to PG-13... or is it still PG? I'm starved for reviews... so please feed me! Lol, ;) Chapter 7 coming soon! We'll meet our favorite King-ex-ranger! **


	7. Minas Tirith

**I am VERY sorry that I haven't updated is so long! Don't you just despise school tests??? I know I do. Hope you're not too mad?**   
  
**Oh you are nice people!! Thanks for the reviews!!!!!! :D 24 now!   
  
To miss piggy: Mithril is a kind of metal. It isn't in the dictionary cause Mr Tolkien invented it. It's um, as strong as dragon scales and as light as a feather. I think Bilbo said that. Thanks so much for your review! I love long reviews! lol.  
  
  
**  


**Chapter 7: Minas Tirith**  


  
  
  
Legolas and Tomor combed the surrounding area, making sure there was no trace of the demons. Gathering scattered bodies wasn't a pleasant job, but it had to be done. Gimli explored on foot, searching for the living among the dead, while many of the surviving villagers helped. It had been a grave and tragic day, one that would be remembered with sorrow in the hearts of all free people.   
  
Gandalf set out with the company on the second day, riding in front with Tomor, their proud stallions prancing, their heads held high. Earlier that day, Varloth and Shadowfax had met, and it was perhaps the strangest meeting of animals ever witnessed. They had stared at each other, not making a single sound, and something seemed to pass between them, a sort of recognition, and their necks had bowed to each other in respect. Tomor had glanced at the wizard, who appeared to have a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.   
  
Well Gandalf, Gimli inquired, It seemed as if by chance that you happened to stumble across that demon infested village, but now I doubt it. How was it you arrived at that precise moment?  
  
I reached at Minas Tirith two months past; Aragorn had wished for my aide. He knew about the demons before any of us, but he did not know how they came to be here. These demons however, are not of the ordinary and, they are not of this world at all. They are of another, and cannot enter ours without being summoned. Only one in possession of terrible power and knowledge can have that skill. Even then, one must control the summoned demons, or they would destroy everything, summoner included, Gandalf explained.   
  
Did you banish them back to their world? Legolas asked.  
  
No, I do not have that power. Only the summoner can do that. I merely sent them back to whence they first came on Middle-Earth.  
  
Could Umundae have the power to summon demons? Tomor asked gravely. Gandalf gave him a quick gaze.  
  
he spoke the name as if it were a curse, yes she _would_ be capable of achieving such a thing. Why do you ask? Tomor informed Gandalf everything that Aleana had told him about her. He described the state of the Great North, of it's decay and fear ever since she had conquered the land. When he finished, Gandalf did not answer, but trotted on in silence that no one dared to break.   
  
Evening came and they quietly set up camp. The wizard brought out his pipe and sat blowing smoke rings under a tree, still in deep thought. Gandalf said sharply, Your sword pierced a demon? The young man nodded, unsure of what to say. Let me see it. he stood uncertainly, watching him examine the sword. the young man heard him mutter, no.... it's no different.... After handing the sword back to Tomor, Gandalf leaned back, absently puffing his pipe, thinking aloud.   
  
Tomor returned to the welcoming fire his friends had built. How is Aleana? he asked, glancing at the unconscious form of the young maiden.  
  
She's still unconscious, Legolas stated. Aleana was almost killed by a demon and you do not recover from that so quickly.   
  
But will she recover at all? Tomor was answered by silence; a worried silence filled with uncertainty. Three figures sat around the blazing fire, each troubled, their mind preoccupied with questions yet to be answered.  
  
  
  
When they finally reached Minas Tirith, they were admitted in with a solemn welcome. A soldier crisply saluted and servants came to care for their mounts. We will need a healer, Tomor said to the soldier, one of our companions has been badly injured.  
  
I will see to it immediately sir. The soldier motioned to take the still, unconscious form of Aleana from the stretcher. When that was done, Come. The king has asked me to bring you to him.  
  
The soldier lead them passed the courtyard where there was a tree, it's silver leaves sparkling as the sun filtered through them. Up a flight of stairs and large hallways, they were brought out into an a courtyard, where a tall, somber man could be seen. His expression however, brightened considerably when he caught sight of his friends.  
  
Gandalf you have returned! he said as the company approached. He turned to the rest. Gimli! Fate is a strange and wonderful thing to be leading you here at this time; Legolas!- you two are indeed inseparable. They clasped hands and embraced fondly. It was the happy reunion of friends as the Fellowship reunited. The somber King was Aragorn, heir if Isildur, paired to Arwen Undomiel.   
  
Gimli exclaimed in surprise, Three merry hobbits! What brings you here master Baggins?  
  
  
**  
  
I think that this has seriously been my worst case for writers block. Is this a cliffhanger?? You know what I'm going to tell you do now right? Good, you'll do it then? Thanks. :o)  
  
There might be some errors, or this chapter might not be as good, but I haven't had the time to really go over it. I plan to update this later, maybe by the time the 8th chapter's up. And it WILL be longer next time. **   
  



End file.
